justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vendaval Lockout
Vendaval Lockout is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map icon: "This mine conceals a hidden Black Hand base. Get inside and hack the computers to gain control of the network." Walkthrough Rico arrives at Mina Vendaval and doesn't see any Black Hand. Sargento suggests to blow up some fuel tanks to lure them out. This marks at least 4 sets of fuel tanks with the usual objective markers. When you've blown up two of these, the Black Hand report over their radio that someone is blowing stuff up and that they need to investigate. This means that they've opened a set of large doors that reveal a tunnel. If you have one available, it would be a good idea to call a tank from the supply drop, but it's not really absolutely necessary. You'll have to kill all the Black Hand in the tunnel, or just pass them and get to a big room. This first room seems to just be a supply storage room. There are at least 10 soldiers in there. The next door is locked until you've killed everyone in the first room. It makes no sense that they would open the doors, but they do. The next room is bigger and is where a testing facility for the wind cannons. There are few if any enemies in this room. Rico just has to press thee marked button to open the final door. The last room is the smallest and at first has only a few soldiers. These soldiers are at the top of the building in the middle of the room, conveniently near a stack of red barrels and on an edge on the rear wall of the room, also next to a barrel (hint). There is a computer next to the small building in the middle of the room. Using it will grant Izzy access to the bases computer. Izzy lets you know that there's an elevator in the room to let you leave more conveniently. At the same time several Black Hand enter the room. It's not really necessary to kill them, but there's no hurry to leave either. The elevator leads to the top of the mountain, to a place with two helicopter landing pads. One of these is a Firebrand Scout Chopper (armed with machine guns). The last objective is to defend a transmitter mast that rises out of thee ground when you approach it. Half way there is a Surveillance Airship that doesn't normally spawn there. This airship doesn't contribute to the normal count of airships destroyed. There's a building next to the transmitter with two anti-aircraft guns on it. These both have infinite ammunition and are the most effective way to fight off the large number of Black Hand attack helicopters that are about to arrive. Soon a small group of Army of Chaos members arrive on the same roof and help you with RPGs. At one point another Surveillance Airship flies past, but again there's no special significance to it. A SkyCastle Cargo Jet also flies over and drops about 5 to 6 paratroopers. If you react fast, you can blow up the plane before they drop. If they do drop, the player will need to leave the AA gun for a moment to kill them the old-fashioned way, because it's hard to aim the AA gun at such small targets and because they might kill some of the helpful Army of Chaos soldiers. Possibly the greatest threat to the transmitter are the enemy helicopters that at times seem to purposely crash into it and blow up there. Eventually the transmission ends and the mission is over. The tunnels will still be open and even the technicians will still be working on the wind cannons, but the elevator will be gone. Gallery Vendaval Lockout (first door is open).png|The door that leads into the base. Vendaval Lockout (enter the tunnel in style).png|Enter the tunnel in style! Vendaval Lockout (wind cannon testing).png|Wind cannon testing. Vendaval Lockout (last room).png|Last room. Vendaval Lockout (top of the elevator).png|Top of the elevator. The helicopter was taken from the now empty landing pad. The last objective is in the distance ahead. Vendaval Lockout (transmitter is rising).png|Transmitter is rising into position. Vendaval Lockout (Army of Chaos with RPGs).png|Army of Chaos with RPGs. Vendaval Lockout (cargo jet to drop paratroopers).png|SkyCastle Cargo Jet approaches to drop paratroopers. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions